Bonnie Betrays Clyde
by IconofSelfIndulgence
Summary: A desperate situation for the bank robbers Thomas Barrow and Jimmy Kent. Thommy.


A/N: Set in the Bonnie and Clyde AU we all talked about on tumblr. Not my best. Something small I wrote during finals.

* * *

The door slammed shut. Jimmy scurried toward the bed in their hotel room with the cloth bag, quickly throwing off the mattress to stuff stacks of money into it. Thomas was in the closet, grabbing bags and tossing them out into the room.

"Damn it, Thomas! Damn it to hell!" The blond shouted. They were done for; their getaway hadn't been as effective this time, and the bobbies were close—had probably seen them running into the hotel, to be quite honest. So time was of the essence as they got most of the money out.

But Jimmy knew that only _one_ of them could leave safely.

When a flustered Thomas yanked the suitcase from the closet and threw the bags of money into it, the younger turned over to him, inhaling a deep breath. Then he took his gun and slammed the butt of it into the side of his partner-in-crime's head. He watched the ebony-haired crumple to the floor and frowned at the blood that trickled down his pale face. He hated to do this, but he couldn't let all of their hard work go now.

He quickly went to work, dragging the limp body into a chair, tying the older's arms behind his back, then proceeded to tie his legs to the legs of the chair. He frowned as Thomas's head hung forward, helpless, but this was the right decision. Jimmy was younger; he could get away. And then he'd come back for Thomas. He'd figure out a way to get him out of jail.

He'd come back.

Jimmy gently patted Thomas' cheek, leaning close to him. "Thomas. Thomas, darling." He knew time was running out. The bound man stirred.

"Jimmy?" His voice was weak as his eyes fluttered open. The pain in his head was unbearable. He slowly looked up at the blond, realizing his position. "Jimmy, what is this?" He squirmed, testing the bonds, feeling sudden panic at the situation. "Jimmy—"

"Shh." Jimmy said, cupping his face, tears in his eyes. "We can't both get away this time, love." He brushed his thumbs over his lover's cheeks, tracing them. "I'm sorry it has to end like this."

"Why?" Thomas asked, voice hoarse, tears prickling his eyes. He struggled in the chair, trying to move away from him. "We can get away. We always do—"

"If they get one of us, they won't come searching for the other." Jimmy leaned closer, pressing his forehead against Thomas', feeling the other succumb to his emotions. "I'll come back for you." He said softly, then, as if that would make this better. "I'll break you out. I promise."

And Thomas, stupid and lovely and silly in love Thomas, swallowed and looked into his eyes. "You promise you will?" His voice was low, barely a whisper. Jimmy leaned in and caught his lips in a fierce kiss, a seal to his promise.

"I promise, my darling. My beautiful darling…" Jimmy murmured against his lips, and Thomas knew he meant it. He felt it in his bones. Jimmy pulled away slowly, taking his handkerchief and tied it around his lover's mouth. Thomas still stared at him with those heartbroken eyes, but the young blond kissed his forehead once more and then pulled away to get the money and go out the window to the fire escape.

Thomas sat alone, listening to the window shutter tap against the wall from the wind. His heart was beating quickly in his chest as he waited. Maybe they wouldn't come after all and he could find a way out of here. But soon enough he heard the groups of footsteps coming toward their door. Jimmy had been right after all. He heard some muffled voices before the door was kicked down…

And then he felt nothing.

* * *

The next morning, Jimmy strolled into a café, smiling politely at the woman behind the bar and asking for a coffee and a copy of the day's paper. It didn't take her long to produce both, and as Jimmy brought the cup to his lips, he eyed the headline. The cup dropped from his grasp and shattered on the floor.

_Bank Robber Barrow Killed Last Night in Hotel._


End file.
